The Prince and the Peasant Girl
by AwkwardTurtle007
Summary: AU When Shiida and Elice are killed, and Marth is captured during a battle, a soldior takes pity on him, and takes him back to his home. What Marth doesn't know is the extreme beauty of the soldior's daugter... MarthxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of the characters, except for Rossana, Draganos, and their father.**

_Boom! _The walls at the castle in Altea Castle shook as a cannonball hit them. A blue haired warrior slashed prince glanced at the direction from the sound and swore, grabbing his sword. "That is it," he hissed and stormed for the doors. But two blue haired women stopped him.

"Marth, no!" the younger of the two begged, clasping Marth's hand. "They will surely kill you." Marth let out a dark chuckle.

"And let them storm the castle and surely kill you, my darling Shiida, and Elice? I think not," Marth replied, giving Shiida a quick kiss. "Now, wait here. The battle will surely be won, and then life will hopefully return to normal." With that, Marth ran out the door, into the battle, but in his haste, he left the door standing wide open. Shiida and Elice looked at each other, and started running after Marth. However, they didn't notice the cannonball that was flying straight to them…

Marth turned at the sound that was the most unpleasant thing he had ever heard. There was his fiancée and sister, lying on the ground, with all their limbs broken, dead. "No!" Marth screeched, but he had to fight. Marth gave it his best shot, but his heart wasn't in it. He was taken prisoner easily. _Like I care anymore_, Marth thought bitterly. _I just want to be back with Elice and Shiida. _The guard who was taking Marth away looked at him sorrowfully.

"I have a boy back home whose 'bout your age," the guard said. "Crazy prankster, but he does his work as long as his sister forces him. Best kids a man could have, 'specially since their mum died when they were only young. But Draganos and Rossana helped me pull through it, and I helped them in return." The guard took a quick glance at Marth, and leaned in to whisper to him.

"I could make out that I was taking you to solitude, but I'd really be taking you back to my cottage. Rossana would care for you. She has a natural talent when it comes to healing people, 'cept she don't use no healing stave. You'll have to have to heal in your own sweet time. I better move; you look done in." Marth just closed his eyes. The pain in his heart and the injuries he had received when he was fighting were too great. So, in short, Marth had passed out. When he was aroused, he was shirtless, in a strange bed, and there was a girl in peasant clothes tending to his wounds.

The girl was, well, beautiful. She had thick straight black hair that fell to her waist, and her eyes were glittering like emeralds. Her eyebrows were delicately arched, and her skin was the color of porcelain. Her lips were a rose color, and there was a cheeky grin on her face as she talked to the boy behind her. The boy was quite muscular, except there was a leaner side to him as well. His hair was the color of honey, and it fell just below his ears. His eyes were a hazel, and his skin was more of a golden color than his sister's. When he caught sight of Marth, his eyebrows raised.

"Look, Rossi," the boy said. "Girly boy's woken up." The girl's eyes slid to Marth's face and back to the wound on his torso.

"I noticed, Draganos," she replied simply. "And I wouldn't be one to call others 'girly boy'. Must I remind you how long your hair is getting?"

Draganos sputtered before replying. "I will…find some way around that point, Rossana. But in the meantime, he was wearing a _tiara_ when Dad dragged him in. Does that not prove that he's girly?"

"So?" Rossana replied as she finished cleaning out the wound and began wrapping it. "It could be a sign of royalty, you numskull. Honestly, there's royalty in this household, and you put the poor boy down because he was _wearing a tiara_. Now, get. Go finish making the broth or do something useful. Just leave me _alone!_" Draganos shot a glare in Rossana's direction before stomping off to do what she told him, slamming the door in his wake. Rossana snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Marth mumbled. Rossana slapped him. "OW!"

"Just because you're injured, pretty boy, doesn't mean I'm going to take pity on you," Rossana said, finishing the wound on his torso, and moving to the one on his shoulder. "You're royalty, so obviously you're going to look down your nose at us. Well, I'll tell you one thing: none of us in this household are going to stand for it. You'll be out on the streets, even if you are injured."

Marth was stunned. He hadn't expected this type of temper from one so fragile looking. He really shouldn't judge a book by its cover, and now he had gotten Rossana mad. Her cheeks were a bright pink, as if she was the one who was slapped, and not him. Marth sat up a little bit.

"Could I…could I perhaps tell the lady two things?" Marth asked tentatively.

"What two things?" Rossana replied sharply.

"Well…first of all, my name is Marth Lowell, prince of Altea," Marth responded. "That's one thing. And the second thing…"

"And the second thing…?" Rossana prompted.

"And the second thing is that you're extremely beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Of course, same drill as usual: Don't own Fire Emblem or the characters, just Rossana, Draganos and their dad. I hate typing this, and it's only my second disclaimer!**

Rossana's mouth fell into a perfect 'o'. Then, she slapped Marth around the face. But Marth couldn't blame her this time. Shiida had just _died_ and he was already courting another girl? Except Marth knew he was trying to get on her good side, and he'd failed. As such, the minute Rossana was done with tending Marth's wounds; she was out of there like a shot, slamming the door in her wake.

Marth rolled over onto his side and fell asleep. His dreams were not happy ones; instead, they were wracked with guilt.

Marth was standing in the middle of a field, Falchion in his hand. His cape was blowing gently in the breeze. And across the field was…

"Shiida! Elice!" Marth called, and began running towards them. It was a miracle; they hadn't died after all, it was just a bad dream. But they acted like they didn't hear Marth, and as such, Marth was utterly bewildered.

"C'mon, how could you not respond to your fiancée and brother?" Marth asked as he finally reached them. Elice turned around, but she looked so upset. Shiida did not turn.

"You betrayed me, Marth," Shiida said softly. "You told another girl that she was beautiful. How could you not remember me?"

Marth stuttered before he could explain. "I was trying to get on her good side. I had accidently made her mad, and I thought telling her that she was beautiful would get on her good side, but I was wrong."

"You lie," Shiida replied, and it wasn't the voice Marth was used to hearing; it was cold, and cruel, and nothing like Shiida's voice at all.

"No, no, Shiida, it's the truth, I swear it is," Marth pleaded. His good dream had turned into a nightmare so quickly. How had that happened?

"Well, how come I don't believe you?" Shiida hissed, and turned around. She had grabbed Falchion out of Marth's hand, and made to strike.

Marth woke up, tears and sweat streaming down his face. Why did he tell Rossana she was beautiful? It would bring the wrath of Shiida and Elice, even in the next life. His stomach was knotted with guilt, and he was frightened that he would vomit.

"Shiida, I'm so, so, sorry," Marth wept. He kept on crying the same words over and over, until no one could understand what they were. Guilt was plaguing him, and he felt like he could never have a good night's sleep again. Not when he was in this household. The door swung open, and a figure holding a candle crept in.

"Why does Rossana want me to hand out the pain medicine?" the figure grumbled, and Marth recognized it as Draganos. Draganos fumbled for the pain medicine, and poured it down Marth's throat. "Besides the pain, what's up with you?" Draganos asked.

Marth lay back down on his side. "Nothing. Nothing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual disclaimer, so if you wanna know what it is, read the previous chapters.**

Marth had not slept well. The same nightmare kept on playing in his head, and as such, there were now great purple bags under his eyes. When Rossana came to check on him in the morning, it was quite clear that she was still mad at him. One of the main examples was that she yanked off Marth's bandages, causing him to groan in agony.

"Oh shut up, Girly Boy," Rossana snarled, doing the fresh bandages up way too tight. Then, she nipped out to the kitchen, and came back with a bowl of oatmeal. "There. Eat that up, and apparently, according to Dad, I have to stay here and watch you while I do my work." Marth swallowed a mouthful of oatmeal and looked at the girl.

"And your work would be?" Marth asked. Rossana held up a white and blue dress that was half finished.

"Dress making for the rich girls down the way."

"And they won't let you in their house?" Marth inquired. Rossana shook her head.

"Not unless I'm making a delivery. And even then they whine and complain about the 'ugly and filthy peasant'," Rossana replied with a sniff. "And why are you even talking to me anyway, Pretty Boy? Shouldn't you be looking down on my family too?"

Marth sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He really didn't have anything better to do other than sleep. So, obviously, that's what he did.

The scene was different from the other one. This time it was an elegant throne room, with Marth kneeling at the only throne in the room. "My lady," he said. "I-I didn't mean to start a conversation with her, I just wanted to know more about what her job was."

"Funny," the woman responded, and Marth recognized it as Shiida's voice from the other dream. "It didn't seem that way."

"But it's the truth!" Marth insisted, fear gripping his stomach. "I swear it, my lady."

"Guards! Guards!" Shiida called. Two guards grabbed Marth's upper arms, pulling him up. "Take this man to the dungeons. He will be hung tomorrow at dawn. His crime? Treason," she responded, and then left the throne room.

The scene changed to Marth facing a huge crowd of people, all of them jeering. The noose was being placed around Marth's neck, and it wasn't very comfortable. It was itchy, and coarse, but now Marth's mind was on other matters. Shiida was standing right in front of him.

"Shiida, please," Marth begged. "Please do not go through with this, I beg of you. It's not too late to stop the execution." Shiida leaned closer to Marth, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you for flirting with that girl, Marth Lowell." Then the noose tightened around Marth's neck, and his throat burned, he couldn't breathe, there was so much pain—

Marth jolted upright so fast it was unbelievable, making Rossana start.

"Look what you made me do! You made me miss a stitch and made me unthread the needle, so now I have to fix that, and it's a total _pain_…" But what Rossana said went in one ear and out the other.

It was just a _dream_, but how had it felt so _real_? Marth had never had a rope around his neck before, yet he remembered the feeling exactly. In fact, there was some pain in his throat, and Marth's hand flew to his neck, as if he could somehow mute the pain. Rossana finally stopped her rambling and looked at him.

"What's the matter with you? Oh, don't tell me you have a sore throat as well, because that will add to my million things to do, and if I don't get this dress finished by Friday, I am so dead. And when I mean dead, I mean like-"

"I don't care that you might die because you can't finish a stupid dress!" Marth snapped. "I just had a nightmare where my dead fiancée went mad and tried to hang me, and I swear I can still feel the pain and all _you _care about is finishing a stupid dress, while I might be murdered while I'm asleep!" Then Marth felt guilty about calling Shiida mad, so he ducked his head to try and hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"Hang on, hang on. _What_ dead fiancée are you talking about?" Rossana asked. Marth glared at Rossana, but decided to explain.

"My fiancée was Princess Shiida. Even one as dimwitted as you should know who she is," Marth started.

"Yeah, I know who Princess Shiida is. And I'm not the dimwitted one; that's Draganos—wait, if your fiancée was Princess Shiida, that means you're Prince Marth," Rossana said, her eyes practically popping out of her head. "Oh, this is not good. You were supposed to be executed yesterday-hanging-and now all the guards are looking for you. And anyone caught harboring the Prince will be executed along with him. Oh, we're harboring a fugitive, and now we're all going to die."

"Can I please continue with my story?" Marth asked. Rossana nodded blankly, fear clouding her face. "Right, well the other day I was in battle, and I ran from the castle with my sword. But I didn't shut the door behind me, and there was a cannonball heading for Shiida and Elice-my deceased sister-and…and…" Marth choked up, unable to go on anymore, the horrific events playing through his mind again. The tears were still burning his eyes, but he was able to hold them back. Then he remembered what Rossana said. "You said I was going to be executed by hanging…right, Rossana?" Rossana nodded blankly again.

"Mm. I heard some of the girls talking about it yesterday when I delivered one of their dresses. They said that the prince they had captured from Altea would be hung at sundown, and that they were going to see it. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Marth responded, "I think the nightmare may have something to do with my execution."


	4. Chapter 4 Please read

**Okay, guys, I'm discontinuing the Fire Emblem story, because it's not going the way that I want it to. It really isn't the greatest story I have ever written, and I can see that. I'm sorry for all of you who might have actually liked it, but truth be told, I honest to God hated the story. I'm writing a Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma fic now, so if you wanna read that, feel free. Once again, I apologize to the people who actually liked the story, but I really don't like the Prince and the Peasant Girl. It just turned out crappy.**


End file.
